1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode switch of a video cassette recorder mechanism, and more particularly, to a mode switch of a video cassette recorder (VCR) which detects operation locations of a loading device. The mode switch converts the operation locations into electric signals, then transmits the signals to a system control unit of the VCR.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a video cassette recorder (VCR) includes a tape deck mechanism having a tape loading device, a cassette tape loading device, a tape driving device, a brake operating device, a brake device, a driving force shielding device, and a system control unit for controlling an operation of the tape deck mechanism.
In response to a user pushing operational mode keys such as play, stop, fast forward, and rewind, the system control unit controls each component of the tape deck mechanism. Also, a mode switch converts the mode of the tape deck mechanism into an electric signal and outputs the signal to the system control unit, thereby controlling operations of the deck mechanism by the system control unit. Typically, a cam gear rotated by a driving motor is installed on the tape deck mechanism of the VCR, and the mode switch is engaged to the cam gear. The mode switch outputs the signal based on a detected rotation angle of the cam gear. By the control signal output from the mode switch, modes such as play, reverse play, fast forwarding, rewinding, cue, and review are performed.
FIG. 1 is a disassembled perspective view showing a conventional mode switch, and FIG. 2 is a longitudinal section view of FIG. 1.
As shown, in the conventional mode switch 10, a rotor 12 is ratably engaged to a stator 11, and the stator 11 is fixed to a main printed circuit board 20.
An engaging hole 21, a welding hole 22, and terminal engaging holes 23 are formed at the main printed circuit board 20 of a single surface type having circuit devices only at a lower portion thereof.
A fixing hook 11a is formed at one side of the stator 11 so as to be inserted to the engaging hole 21. A welding hole 22 of the main printed circuit board 20, receives a protrusion 11b formed at a bottom surface of the stator 11. Terminals 11e are formed at the other side of the stator 11.
Before assembling the stator 11 to the main printed circuit board 20, the rotor 12 is assembled to the stator 11. To this end, an engaging hole 11d is formed at a center portion of the stator 11 on which a contact point mode pattern 11c is formed, and engaging hooks 12a is formed at a center portion of a lower surface of the rotor 12.
A protrusion 12c engaged to the cam gear is formed at an upper surface of the rotor 12, and one or more brushes 12b are mounted in the rotor 12 so as to be connected to the contact point mode pattern 11c of the stator 11.
Accordingly, first of all, the engaging hooks 12a of the rotor 12 are fitted to the engaging hole 11d to fix the rotor 12 to the stator 11. Then the fixing hook 11a of the stator 11 is fitted to the engaging hole 21 of the main printed circuit board 20. The protrusions 11b of the stator 11 are fitted to the welding holes 22, and the terminals 11e are fitted to the terminal engaging holes 23. Subsequently, the stator 11 is fixed to the main printed circuit board 20 by soldering the terminals 11e of the stator 11.
In this conventional rotation mode switch, the stator 11 is fixed to the main printed circuit board 20 by soldering between the fixing hook 11 a and the terminals 11e. If the cam gear is rotated by a driving force of a cam driving motor not shown in drawings, the rotor 12 engaged to the cam gear is rotated.
At this time, if the brushes 12b of the rotor 12 are contacted to the contact point mode pattern 11c of the stator 11 at a predetermined position, a control unit (not shown) detects a corresponding mode by a combination between the brushes 12b and the contact point mode pattern 11c. The detected signal is fed back to the cam driving motor to operate an operating device into a specific mode.
However, in the conventional mode switch of a VCR, since the rotor is engaged to the stator and the stator is fixed to the main printed circuit board, an entire thickness of the VCR becomes large.
As opposed to the conventional trend that a VCR using a tape cassette and a DVD using an optical disc are separately purchased, current consumers prefer to purchase a product which includes both the VCR and the DVD. In case of the unified type device, since mechanisms of the VCR and the DVD have to be installed in the same device, an entire structure becomes complicated.
Accordingly, in case of the unified type product, a cassette tape is thicker than an optical disc, and a carrier for mounting the cassette tape to the deck mechanism has to be large. Therefore, the VCR becomes thick, which causes an entire thickness of the unified type to be large.